legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Four Horsemen of Apocalypse (Sleepy Hollow)
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are are four supernatural entities in Sleepy Hollow, summoned by Moloch, so as to bring about the apocalypse. They are partially represented by four white trees and were written in the Book of Revelation, representing conquest, war, famine and death, riding atop horses that were black, red, pale and white, respectively. All four have appeared in the dream sequence of Ichabod Crane where he is tasked by his wife, Katrina Crane, to stop them from bringing about the Apocalypse. Each of the horsemen were once mortal men that have sold their souls over to Moloch, who remade them into what they currently are. Excluding Death, the other three horsemen still possess their heads. According to Moloch , there is not a set person for each Horseman, as there had been Horsemen before Henry became War, and he claimed there would be replacements after him. List of Horsemen *Death **Human Identity: Abraham Van Brunt **Horse: White with red eyes **Symbol: Bow with an arrow **Weapon/s: Broad axe (reforged), throwing axe, Mossberg 500 shotgun, Glock 17 pistol, Colt M4A1 carbine, sword, knife **Form: Hessian Redcoat *War **Human Identity: Jeremy Crane (formerly), Diana Thomas (dystopian future), Ichabod Crane (formerly), Jeremy (just as its avatar) **Alias: Henry Parrish **Horse: Red with flaming eyes and nostrils **Symbol: Fire **Weapon/s: Sword of fire **Form: Suit of Armor (or Knight) *Conquest/Pestilence **Human Identity: Logan MacDonald (enlisted by Dreyfuss and Jobe) **Horse: Black with red eyes **Symbol: **Weapon/s: Bow and arrow, plague spreading **Form: Samurai (or Hun) *Famine **Human Identity: Helen Donovan (enlisted by Dreyfuss and Jobe) **Horse: Pale with red eyes **Symbol: **Weapon/s: Staff (or Spear or Scythe) **Form: Cloaked (or Hooded) The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow The Four Horsemen have been awakened by Lucifer while the final Tribulations began. The first that was seen was War. He met Crane and Gavin at Basin Falls while they were retrieving Chief Falcolor of the Onondagas. Though his plans were thwarted as their virtues reacted and the holy cross was found; they saw Death as well. The team eventually came across Pestilence, then Famine, and lastly Death. Upon the formers' defeats, they retreated and resumed destruction upon the world; however, Death dueled with Ichabod alone at the Gorgon's lair, and Crane lost due to a sneak attack done by his son. Team Witness emerged from Hell and they met up with the Horsemen again. The first was War and while Ichabod and Lara were suffering from the plagues, Gavin took the forefront, fighting him physically, and mentally as Ichabod was in a spiritual trial again. Gavin broke the trance he laid over him, but he held back. Jenny decided to use the cross Beatrice and Dante left behind. From that, peace was the opposition of war, and Katrina awaited him in Heaven. He later ascended there. Next was Pestilence, Logan MacDonald, and Jake and Alex dealt with him using their holy soakers and grenades. However, the team and the Witnesses were faltering as Pestilence's' biokinesis was too much. Until the cross slipped out. Being that Jenny possessed Faith, she used the virtue and the holy relic to her advantage, weakening his prowess. The holy might was too much, and his body withered away. Gavin always knew she had her sis in her all along, since she used the same strategy Abbie did back in Roanoke. Next was Famine, Helen Donovan. With the Witnesses' essences inside each other, Ichabod saw, heard, and felt everything Lara did. They fought her influences, until she found a way to hinder them. But together, Ichabod gave Lara the strategy in her mind, and just as Helen was about to make the final blow, she was pierced by Delilah's Dagger. Then, their virtues finished the job as she was obsessed to destroy her. She died moments later. Lastly was Death. They again functioned as one while Ichabod fought him. Unfortunately, they felt each others' pain, and the plagues were taking their toll, Lara most of all. Ichabod broke the bond as Death was heading toward her. With Delilah's Dagger, Ichabod stabbed Abraham and beheaded him once more. As he laid there dying, he murmured that as long as Lucifer exists, they'll come back from Hell. This prompted the team to stand up against Lucifer and end the apocalypse once and for all! Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Horse Riders Category:Monsters Category:Legacy Characters Category:13 Tribulations Category:Dark Legacy Category:Big Bads Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Masked Characters Category:Samurai Category:Warmongers Category:Death Gods Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Team villains Category:Team Category:Faceless Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Moloch Allies Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Former Humans Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Public Enemies Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes